


Can't Explain (Why Your Loving Makes Me Weak)

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HQSSIV, Haikyuusecretsanta2020, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: When his husband came home and put his suitcase down (he’s such a stereotypical lawyer it’s so hot, Kuroo hates him so much. That’s a lie. He can’t even pretend like he does, he’s terribly whipped) and stretched his arms, sighing as usual, and then saw Kuroo and kissed him.God did he kiss him.Kuroo has kissed a lot of people in his life, arguably too many, but he never kissed anyone the way he kissed Bokuto.OR; BokuKuro married bliss
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Can't Explain (Why Your Loving Makes Me Weak)

**Author's Note:**

> My Piece for HQ SS!!! Luce I hope you enjoy!!!

Kuroo was the happiest fucker alive.

He won the  _ metaphorical-totally-real-rigged-lottery _ of life. He had everything a man (anyone really. Gender was beside the point, he was winning regardless of the pipe between his legs) could ever want. He was sitting pretty in a beautiful house on the hills (the  _ rich _ hills! The kind that were secluded and hard to find and yet wonderfully close _ , a 20-minute drive away with TRAFFIC to be exact,  _ from a major metropolitan city like Tokyo; surrounded by fresh tall grasses and beautiful trees-  _ the fruit kind and the regular leaf kind _ , and they had a 4 car garage but they only had 2 cars. TWO), he had a rich,  _ loving  _ husband who was probably engaging in illegal activities on a day to day basis, a  _ kid he adored  _ (yes a kid. Crazy right! Who would’ve thought Kuroo, the guy who adores kids, would ever have a child? It was insanity), a passion for his craft (volleyball was still something he loved and adored. Loved so much he did it professionally for years before a bad accident happened and  _ blah blah blah _ — not important! Because every time he held that beautiful bouncy baby girl in his arms he knew he’d have another chance to pass the ball around again but this time he also had the chance to  _ teach it _ ) and he was a comfortable stay-at-home trophy husband. 

He had it all. 

He had it all when he carried his baby in one hand and his fancy rich people beer in the other, always making sure to put her to bed before ever cracking a top. He had it all when he looked at their giant fucking kitchen and knew he didn’t  _ have  _ to make shit because if he wanted he could just as easily call for any take out ever  _ or,  _ just for fun, get a personal in house chef.  _ Just because. _ Why the fuck not? He was Kuroo-Bokuto Tetsurou he could do whatever the fuck he wanted because this was  _ his life. _

He worked hard to be here. He played hard. He stopped allowing himself to be sloppy seconds and broken-hearted one-night stands. No more weeks of pinning over a taken man, no more warming the bed for another who didn’t even know he was there, no more kissing the lips promised to a person that wasn’t him. He was done being  _ that guy _ . Now he was  _ THAT GUY.  _

It was heaven. 

He especially loved when his  _ husband- _

(God he  _ loved  _ saying that. Is it crazy to admit Kuroo was truly and deeply in love? Because he is. He’s so in love. He didn’t think a love like this was even possible before meeting Bokuto. He thought this was the shit tv made up to make porn sell better; that this was the thing people made themselves believe in so they didn’t do something they actually wanted to. But no— it  _ isn’t.  _ It really is just this nice. Sometimes he woke up in the morning- tangled up in Bokuto’s arms, listening to his heartbeat as the sunlight filtered through the windows, the silence in the house meaning his child was  _ asleep-  _ and thought that the ball was going to drop. He thought that ‘ _ wow this really is fucking wonderful. Wow. I’ve done so much wrong and yet? Yet?’ _ And once he gets to the third ‘yet’ Bokuto is groaning awake and pulling him in and if he wasn’t remembering love and it’s many forms previously he definitely was now. Sometimes he sat in the kitchen and thought about their wedding and how wonderful that was. He sipped at his water and watched his daughter suck on her bottle and thought about how this was _ all his _ . He thought about shit like this a lot. It snuck up on him in the most random moments: walking up the stairs, doing routine laundry, fixing the WiFi because it acts up a bit when he streams soccer games on his phone like a shitty teenager; when he’s washing his hands, when he ain’t, when he’s changing diapers; when he’s washing his kid, when he isn’t— crazy moments for the realization you’re truly happy but  _ hey,  _ no big deal)

When his  _ husband _ came home and put his suitcase down (he’s such a stereotypical lawyer it’s so hot, Kuroo hates him so much. That’s a lie. He can’t even pretend like he does, he’s terribly whipped) and stretched his arms, sighing as usual, then saw Kuroo and kissed him.

God did he kiss him. 

Kuroo has kissed a lot of people in his life, arguably too many, but he never kissed anyone the way he kissed Bokuto. 

Bokuto wasn’t that great a kisser actually. Comparatively,  _ skill-wise,  _ Kuroo has done better (ah.  _ Mississippi _ ). But what Bokuto lacked in skill (also known as ‘ _ washer-rinse-waxer-buffer-car-wash-combo-sloppy-toppy-kissing-whateverthefuck’)  _ he made up in utter adoration for Kuroo. 

(See, Kuroo wasn’t a self-conscious man in the slightest. But, admittedly, he was stuck in the mindset of thinking ‘ _ they’re imagining someone else’ _ during most of his make-out sessions over the years. So, when he gets to meet someone like Bokuto, someone who isn’t the mistress, isn’t the cheater, isn’t the broken-hearted sap, isn’t the broken-hearted asshole, isn’t the anything else— he doesn’t know what to do with himself)

Bokuto kisses him after work so sweetly, so softly, so lovingly it takes the breath out of Kuroo’s lungs and makes him think that the world might start going backward, or maybe that every word in the Japanese language would suddenly be spelled completely differently (just because!), something-  _ anything  _ that defied all logic and human reason. Bokuto kisses Kuroo like Kuroo was his first choice; his main bitch; his favorite and  _ only  _ chick; his favorite part of the day and biggest pain to leave at night.

He kisses Kuroo like Kuroo just gave him everything on earth, or maybe more appropriately, he kisses Kuroo like he,  _ simple Kuroo Tetsurou _ — was the world. 

And fuck, with the way he kisses (has been kissing. For years now. For everything he does. For loving him, for trusting him. For smiling with him and laughing with him, for touching him and treating him. For everything. For always) Kuroo starts to believe it too. 

He smiles on Kuroo’s lips, biting just a bit, just to get a slight gasp out of Kuroo, a partial opening into his mouth. It’s all he needs. They’re closer now. Kuroo was heating up some pizza for dinner or something but his husband is kissing him and holding him and smelling like work and money and love. Kuroo was drowning in it all and he’s never been happier that he can’t swim. 

He cards his hand through Bokuto’s hair, the other resting lazily at his hip. They’re so old. They’re lazily kissing in the middle of the living room like old people. Kuroo thinks maybe Pixar was onto something. 

“Welcome back.”

“What a warm welcome.”

They’re laughing now, because of course they are, and just basking in the moment. It’s so good. Kuroo is leaning back in and intertwining his hand with Bokuto’s own (holding hands while married, Ugh, hallmark eat your damn heart out), and tastes mint and the undeniable taste of  _ Bokuto  _ on his tongue. His fingers graze Bokuto’s while they hold each other. He pauses kissing for a bit and looks into Bokuto’s eyes. 

They’re closed but then they open and they’re as beautiful as ever and Kuroo smiles and blows into them. A smack on the ass and a bright laugh are what he leaves Bokuto with as he heads back to the kitchen.

He can hear him yell out for their daughter, a happy coo of a loving father who’s so weak for his baby girl. It’s sickening (not to Kuroo. Never to Kuroo. Doting dad is actually a checkmark on his hottie list. Along with the name Bokuto).

The baby monitor next to him plays the sound of Bokuto cooing at their baby. The kitchen is warm and the mood is light 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually don't write for these two so I hope this was good for you!!! Merry holidays!!!


End file.
